


Zirakzigil

by mrkinch



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Wizards - Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrkinch/pseuds/mrkinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Balrog goes down</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zirakzigil

**Author's Note:**

> for lotr100 "arriving someplace new"

He was fire when we plunged from Durin's bridge, enveloping me in flame as I struck again and again. The deep and airless tunnels below quenched him, but we fought on, Glamdring's blue glow our only light. Then up an endless, numbing climb, a thousand steps, they say, to Celebdil's peak.

Wish I'd had time to admire the view, 'cause I'd sure as hell never been THERE before, but bloody Durin's Bane caught fire again and I had my hands full for a freakin' age. But I got him! Oh, yeah. Smote his ass but good.

Then darkness took me.


End file.
